


An Ode to Queer Kids

by slut_for_star_imagery101



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Queer - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_for_star_imagery101/pseuds/slut_for_star_imagery101





	An Ode to Queer Kids

You realise one day that you might be queer,  
And your world shifts sideways on its axis.  
Now you’re sifting through scraps of history;  
A desperate archaeology of need,

As the panicked bile rises in your throat  
And, trembling, you clutch to remnants of truth.  
But there have always been people like you.  
Always. There have been people just like you.

You feel like a velvet sky void of stars,  
But your eyes hold rays of brilliant sun;  
Your cheeks washed aglow with the fiercest warmth;  
You’re as sacred as the turn of the Earth.

I hope one day you realise you’re okay.  
Be brave. Be kind. Here’s to all our stories.


End file.
